


Road Trip

by DemonsRun425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cars, Hogwarts, Marauders, Muggles, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsRun425/pseuds/DemonsRun425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius wants to Muggle it up for the winter holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fic, so yeah.

      Sirius was thinking about cars.  
      He had just turned 17, and he knew that that was when Muggles could get their licenses. He knew, rationally, that getting a license was pointless, just like getting a motorbike would be pointless. There were far faster (and less dangerous) ways to travel when you had magic. He had passed his apparition test with distinction, but it just didn’t seem the same.  
      He recalled one summer, when he was 15, that he had gone to the cinema with a Muggle girl. It had been his first time in a cinema, and he had been impressed by the picture quality and the sound. It wasn’t like the moving pictures in his house and around Hogwarts, they stayed the same every time you watched them, but it was impressive nonetheless. He remembered when the raucous teenage boys in the film had gone on a road trip, and how much fun they had had. He, James, Remus and Peter had had many spectacular adventures, far more than most his age, but there had been something magical in the Muggle-ness of it. They could never have a road trip on broomsticks or while Apparating.  
      He felt a light whack on the back of his head, and turned around. “Hey, Padfoot,” said James, grinning at him. “Whatcha thinking about?”  
      “Road trips,”  
      “What? What’s that?” asked James, nonplussed.  
      “It’s when you get in a car with your friends and drive across the country,”  
      “What, like a Muggle car? Why would you do that? Apparating is much faster.”  
      “It’s not about getting there, it’s about the journey. You know, hanging out with your mates, no parents or teachers, going wherever you want, seeing what you want. Sounds like a laugh, doesn’t it?”  
      “Sure. So what did you think of that Transfiguration essay? I did it in about 5 seconds, but McGonagall loved it.”  
       Sirius sighed. Despite their pureblood upbringing, Sirius and James had had very different childhoods. James had never understood Sirius’ fixation on Muggles, and their peculiar ways of doing things. At first, it hadn’t really been about the Muggles. He had just wanted to support something his parents hated as much as he hated them. But slowly he had come to appreciate their ingenuity and endurance. He would never want to be a Muggle of course, but they had their strange charms.  
      “Padfoot?”  
      “Yeah? Yeah. I, uh, I did it, yeah. Last night. Got an O, ‘course.”  
      “You alright there, Sirius?”  
      “Yeah, I told you. I think we should take a road trip.”  
      “What’s the point, though?”  
      “I _told_ you. It’s about the journey. We’re in our seventh year, yeah? It’s all done, after this. Work, families. That nasty bloke Voldemort, we’re going to have to do something about him eventually. It’s our last chance do something for ourselves, mate. Let’s do it. Christmas holidays. Swing by your place, right quick for some Christmas tea, then we’ll find ourselves a car. You, me, Moony, Wormtail. Evans can come too, if she likes.”  
      James turned slightly pink, his long-time crush having finally agreed to go out with him. Aside from that, he ignored the last bit. “Where would we go, though? And why?”  
     “It doesn’t matter. Edinburgh, Paris, Cardiff.”  
     “ _Cardiff_?”  
     “Alright, not Cardiff. But wherever we want!”  
     “Mad, you are,” said James. Then he grinned. “It’s why you’re my best mate. Let’s do it.” Sirius smiled in that doglike way he had.  
     “Brilliant!”


End file.
